Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{10}{5k} + \dfrac{6}{5k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{10 + 6}{5k}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{16}{5k}$